


Comfort & Confessions

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove
Summary: I know the rating says rape, but the rape doesn't actually have the chance to happen, but depictions of non-consensual dominance is depicted in this fic. TRIGGER WARNING.





	Comfort & Confessions

Her bare feet landed harshly on the cold, damp concrete; the streetlights barely giving her enough light to see in the darkness. She held her tattered dress to her small frame as best she could. Tears and mascara cascaded down her face as she fought to push all thoughts of tonight out of her head.

She turned onto the familiar street that her best friend lived on. As she rounded the corner, she saw the bright light from the living room. Bellamy was still awake.

Clarke gave a small breath of relief as she continued in her running. She took the front steps two at a time and pounded a fist on the door, not bothering with catching her breath. She knew what she must look like, but that didn’t matter right now.

The door opened, and a swarm of warmth collided with her cold cheeks.

“Clarke!” Bellamy’s eyes were wide in shock. “What happened?!”

She fought to keep the all too fresh memories of what just happened half an hour ago, but it was no use. Tears sprang up in Clarke’s blue eyes and her chin quivered as she gave her best friend a pleading look.

“Bell…” She croaked, her throat growing thick with emotion. She didn’t have a chance to gather herself for an explanation before she felt his strong arms envelop her and pull her gently into the warm house.

“Come on, Princess.” Bell led her over to the couch, grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders, all without ever letting go of her trembling frame.

He sat down beside her, holding her in his arms, never wanting to let her go. He knew something terrible had happened tonight, but he wanted to continue to comfort his Princess for as long as he could.

She laid her head against his chest and took a deep breath, finding comfort in the familiar scent of her best friend.

“What happened, Clarke?” He murmured gently, feeling her warm tears soaking through the thin fabric of his shirt.

He heard her sniffle before her head lifted from his chest. Bellamy’s arms slid down to hold her shaking ones. She kept her eyes on their entwined hands in her lap as she spoke.

“I… I had a date tonight. You remember?” She asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bellamy nodded. He hated that she went on a date with some other guy, but he had no claim over her. He was still in the friend zone despite his deepest wishes.

He took in her ragged appearance for the first time, and noticed how she held the front of her dress closed over her chest. He saw the long tear in her already short dress, and was quickly putting two and two together. His blood began to boil and his heart began to race; he heard his pulse in his ears, but he kept a level head as best her could as she told her story of the night.

“Everything was going great. He was nice, funny… He seemed like a genuinely good guy. But then he wanted to go for a drive. Which isn’t a big deal, I mean we rode together to the restaurant, so what was the harm in taking a short drive?” Clarke took a small pause to collect her thoughts. “So I said sure and we got in the car. I wasn’t really paying attention to where we were going, and I should have been. Next thing I know, we’re parked in the woods, and he’s saying something about watching the stars and my eyes and a bunch of cheesy stuff. And then he leaned over and kissed me.”

Clarke sucked in a sharp breath, hating to have to tell Bellamy this. She loved him, but knew he only saw her as his best friend. She hated the thought of him thinking less of her or cringing away from her in disgust. But what happened wasn’t _her_ fault.

“But it wasn’t a nice kiss. It was harsh and demanding. And then his hands…” She closed her eyes as more tears gatherd in her eyes. “His hands grabbed me… and he ripped my dress open. And I pulled back, and I tried to push him off, but he wouldn’t stop... He tried to go up my skirt, but I pulled back as he grabbed my dress so it ripped. And I was yelling and pushing him… And he pinned me to the car door and then I reached behind me and pulled the door handle. It opened, I fell out… I guess that’s when my heels slipped off…” She stammered and tucked a stray blond curl behind her ear. “And then I just started running. And I ran back towards town and I came out of the woods and realized I was close to your house… So I kept running until I got to your porch.” Her voice cracked several times throughout her retelling of the night’s traumatic events, and her face was painted with black trails of mascara.

Bellamy’s blood was boiling, and his breath came out in ragged breaths. He wanted to murder this guy, whoever he was. He’d make sure that Clarke was safe, and that that dirtbag would never come within a mile of his Princess.

He was pulled from his dark thoughts by Clarke’s hiccupping, and gently took her chin in his hand.

“Clarke,” He murmured. “You’re safe now. That scumbag isn’t getting near you ever again, I’ll see to that. You can stay here tonight, that way I can make sure he doesn’t bother you tonight. He won’t find you here. You’re safe now, Princess.” He held her head to his shoulder and gently ran his fingers through her blond curls.

Clarke sighed in relief. She knew she was safe with Bellamy. He would never hurt her or dishonor her like that. He had been in her life for several years now, and was the most trusted person in her life. She loved her Rebel best friend in a not-so-friendly way, and she hoped that maybe one day they would be more than just friends.

“I know, Bell. Thank you…  I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Clarke’s throat closed up with emotion as more tears ran down her face. She really didn’t know what she would have done if she didn’t have Bellamy. Her house was on the complete opposite side of town, and her date had picked her up at her family’s house. If she had had to go home tonight, there wasn’t a guarantee that that scumbag, as Bell had called him, wouldn’t show up again, with possibly more force the second time around.

“Hey,” Bellamy pulled away to look at her face. He gently wiped away the fresh tears with his thumbs. “Don’t forget how strong you are, Clarke. You put up with and fought through a lot before I came into the picture. You’re strong and stubborn and a fighter.” He gave her a smirk. “I mean, I know I’m a great bodyguard, but you’d do just fine without me.”

His smart comment brought a chuckle out of her. “Yes, you do make a pretty great bodyguard… But really, I wouldn’t be okay without you.” She looked up into his eyes, and he finally saw it.

Everything he ever felt for her was staring right back at him. He blinked in surprise, and felt the air rush from his lungs. He saw trust, hope, comfort, and love. He saw it all, and he couldn’t believe that he was seeing it reciprocated back to him.

When she said she wouldn’t be okay without him, Clarke wasn’t just referring to her safety tonight. She was talking about her emotional stability. She _needed_ Bellamy Blake in her life; he was her support, her confidant, her best friend, and the love of her life. She needed him to be by her side in everything, and she finally trusted herself enough to open up to him about it. She knew she didn’t have to say anything out loud; she just needed to show him in her body language, in her eyes. She knew he would read her; that was something they shared.

“Clarke,” Bellamy paused to gather his thoughts. “What exactly are you saying?” He had developed his ability to read her thoughts over the past several years, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up and then be rejected and dashed upon the rocks. He had to know; had to _hear_ her say it out loud before he could let himself believe it.

“What do you think I’m trying to say, Bell?” She looked up at him with hope written in every inch of her face. Then her expression faltered, and her walls—the ones he had worked so hard to break down when they first met—went back up. “I don’t know what I’m saying or why I’m saying anything. I know you don’t have any feelings for me like that, you’re my best friend. I’m sorry I tried to go any further. I should probably just get some sleep.” Clarke rose with the blanket still around her shoulders.

“Clarke, wait,” Bellamy reached for her hand gently to stop her. “Just say it.”

Clarke looked down into her best friend’s eyes. What she saw there made her heart ache with longing to comfort Bellamy. She saw hope, yearning, and hurt at being shut out.

She sighed, not breaking eye contact before answering in a small voice.

“I love you, Bell. I always have. I’ve been so scared of losing you, thinking you wouldn’t, couldn’t, think of me like that.” She spoke slowly, letting every detail of the past four years sink in. “I kept trying to move on, tried to fill my life with as many dates as possible, hoping to find someone that I couldn’t get out of my head the way I can’t with you. I’ve tried so long to keep my feelings hidden… I was so scared I’d lose you.” Her voice cracked when she said ‘lose’, and she squeezed her eyes shut in shame.

Bellamy’s brown eyes began to burn, indicating the water works. He hated to see her cry, especially if he was the cause behind her tears. His eyes softened at the fragile woman standing before him. He stood and wrapped his arms around her, silently assuring her that she would never lose him.

“Clarke, listen to me,” He murmured quietly into her ear. He wasn’t one to share his emotions very much. He was the harsher of the two of them, always being on guard and ready to strike if necessary. He pulled back to look into her round, blue eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes forever if she let him. “I love you… so much. I fell in love with you almost as soon as I met you. Your strength and perseverance amazes me…” He stopped, willing himself to admit the truth. “I tried, too,” He avoided her eyes and looked at the floor instead. “I tried to move on. Not for nearly as long as you did, mostly just at the beginning. Then I realized that it was stupid for me to try to fill my time with other women that held nothing to you,” Bellamy looked back to Clarke’s face to find a soft smile through the tears in her eyes. “I love you, Clarke Griffin. I always have, and I always will. You will never lose me; I will always be standing right here beside you to protect and love you… If you’ll let me.” He added quietly, a warm blush creeping up his neck at the realization of how many of his emotions he just laid on the table. His hand came up to rub his neck and he moved his eyes to the floor once again.

He felt a soft, cold hand on his cheek and brought his eyes back to hers.

“Of course I’ll let you, silly man. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m just sorry that we didn’t have this talk sooner. It would have saved me a lot of trouble… And from tonight.” Clarke finished quietly.

“Hey, no one is coming near you again. You’re my Princess, from here on out. And I’ll have words and punches with any man who says otherwise.” He finished with a smirk.

Clarke’s eyes glanced down to Bellamy’s lips while a soft smile graced her features. Bellamy leaned down to rest his forehead against hers before slowly closing the few precious inches between them and meeting her lips in a warm, gentle kiss.

It wasn’t deep, it wasn’t sloppy. It was gentle, comforting, and sweet; a silent promise of all the kisses and years to come. Years and a life they would share together, never giving up on the other, protecting and defending each other until the end.

 


End file.
